


Hero, My Dark Protector

by Mirabitur



Series: Asset Designation [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Rescue, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, winter soldier programming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirabitur/pseuds/Mirabitur
Summary: Asset Designation: The Winter Soldier is sent in to retrieve Asset Designation: Darcy Lewis.The Winter Soldier has been assigned position: "Hero", "Dark Protector."If only he could figure out what exactly that meant.





	Hero, My Dark Protector

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cygnus1123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnus1123/gifts).



> This may end up being part of something more, but i have other things I am trying to write.....

Opening the door, the Winter Soldier peered into the darkness beyond it. 

*

_ Mission: Asset Acquisition _ .

No, Asset Re-Acquisition. 

_ Mission: Asset Re-Acquisition _ .

The target asset has been held in this base for an unknown number of days. Asset Designation: Jane Foster reported that Target Designation: Darcy Lewis left on ‘Personal Matters’ 13 days ago and did not return. Intel indicated involvement of AIM collaborating with a HYDRA splinter group. 

Target Designation: Darcy Lewis is significant to Asset Designation: Jane Foster. 

Target Designation: Darcy Lewis has valuable intel, dangerous in the hands of AIM and HYDRA.

Target Designation: Darcy Lewis is not trained in combat. 

Target Designation: Darcy Lewis will not hold up under the strain of information gathering techniques. 

Time is of the essence for Target Designation: Darcy Lewis.

*

Movement shifts in the corner of his eye. Without moving his head, the Winter Soldier assesses the corner of the room. 

Target Designation: Darcy Lewis is smart. The Target has positioned itself in the corner on the same wall as the door, making the Target harder to distinguish at a cursory glance. 

To give a cursory glance to a seemingly-empty room while searching for a lost asset would be sloppy, careless. 

Asset Designation: The Winter Soldier is not sloppy or careless.

Slowly, carefully, the Winter Soldier turns his body to face the occupied corner, well aware that even non-combatants can be dangerous. 

Asset Designation: Darcy Lewis is hunched over, pressing herself against the wall in a facsimile of lassitude, but the Winter Soldier can see the tenseness in her legs, ready to spring into action. Asset Designation: Darcy Lewis glares at the Winter Soldier warily through a curtain of tangled hair. 

The Winter Soldier thinks she looks like a cornered animal. Like she has nothing left to lose and will die to take him out if she has to.

But she will not have to. 

“Chocolate Under Stars,” he murmurs into the tense silence. Asset Designation: Jane Foster had given him the code phrase. Asset Designation: Darcy Lewis stumbles to her feet, one hand braced against the wall.

“Hammers Lighting Sand,” she rasps back, the proper response to the first code phrase. Asset Designation: Darcy Lewis takes two more fumbling steps towards Asset Designation: The Winter Soldier, leaning heavily against the wall. As she comes closer to the door, more light shines over her, and the Winter Soldier realizes that Asset Designation: Darcy Lewis is in worse condition than she had first appeared. 

Asset Designation: Darcy Lewis is dirty and bruised, as was to be expected, but her right arm was obviously broken, and she held it gingerly away from her body. The hospital gown that she was wearing was ripped in several places, and Asset Designation: The Winter Soldier could see inflamed cuts through the gaps in fabric. 

Asset Designation: Darcy Lewis takes one last step before resting her left arm heavily against his shoulder. 

“Thank God,” she says. Asset Designation: The Winter Soldier understands that this is a idiomatic exclamation, and is not indicative of him. “My Hero,” she gasps, breath coming more heavily. Asset Designation: The Winter Soldier begins to consider internal injuries. “My Dark Protector.”

Asset Designation: Darcy Lewis is looking at him as she speaks. These are not colloquial expressions. Asset Designation: Darcy Lewis must be referring to him. The Winter Soldier rifles through his mental database for the position assigned by Asset Designation: Darcy Lewis. There is no pre-formulated role. Asset Designation: Darcy Lewis must have her own set of parameters and roles. 

“You’ll take care of me,” she says, before slumping forward. Asset Designation: The Winter Soldier catches her, and gathers her in his arms, being heedful of her injured arm. The Winter Soldier can be careful. 

The Winter Soldier checks the status of Asset Designation: Darcy Lewis. 

Asset Designation: Darcy Lewis has lost consciousness. 

Asset Designation: Darcy Lewis has defined the parameters of Position: Hero, Dark Protector. 

Asset Designation: The Winter Soldier is to protect and take care of Asset Designation: Darcy Lewis. 

Asset Designation: Darcy Lewis has put herself in a subordinate position, surrendering herself into the care of Asset Designation: The Winter Soldier. 

Asset Designation: Darcy Lewis is under his care now.

Asset Designation: Darcy Lewis is his now. 

He will protect and take care of her. 

She belongs to him, after all.


End file.
